eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Carnivorous Plant
See also Monster race Carnivorous Plant . *Purchased from a Noble Taig Rhul for 15 Loyalty Point Tokens. }} This house pet has special interactive features that can grant players useful items; detailed knowledge (described below) is required to successfully get those items. There are two ways to add this house pet to your home or guild hall. There are three colors available, but they have the same functions. All three colors are shown near the bottom of this page. *It can be purchased with 15 Loyalty Point Tokens from a Noble Taig Rhul. *If you purchased the retail version of the Kingdom of Sky expansion, use the slash command /claim. The claimed version of this plant was limited to one per account. *This house pet has special interactive features that grants players useful items; detailed knowledge (described below) is required to successfully get those items. Special Interactive Features Most of the pets that can be placed in a house have a variety of interactive features like the ability to make it stay, do a trick, and sleep. Most also have a "feed" interaction, but using it only activates an animated action (eg. feeding a Baby Dragon pepper makes it sneeze). The carnivorous plants are different because they have a few interactive features that serve a purpose; if used correctly they reward you with a useful item. If you don't use them correctly you may get a useless piece of rotten fruit placed in your inventory instead. ::The potential useful items you can get from the plant by using the special interactions are mostly single-use charms that do one of the following: *Root a single-target *Increase movement speed *Power increase *Single-target heat damage *Allow the caster to shrink/grow *Make you invisible *Group evac *Increase attack speed *Heal *Give you a food item for out of combat health regeneration Overview and Terminology In order to use the tables on this page successfully and understand the directions here, it's vital to understand information in each section Once you understand the basic process of interacting with your plant, you can give it common loot in exchange for useful items that work like charms. The first few times you do this it may seem complicated, so this guide was created to make learning the secrets of the plant easy. After you have a good grasp of the process and the results you'll get, the speed and ease of using the plant is astonishing. :Though people commonly refer to the all of the menu options to interact with this plant as "feeding," only one of the options you'll see is labeled as such. For the sake of simplicity and to prevent confusion, the following terminology will be used here: ::Feed: refers to the interactive feature you use to give the plant a bone. ::Water: refers to the interactive feature you use to give the plant water. ::Fertilize: refers to interactive feature you use when you give fertilizer to the plant. :There are several looted items you can give to your plant using the interactive menu options. The terminology used here to describe those is as follows: ::Ingredient: refers to any of the looted items you can give to the plant :::The are three different ingredient (item) categories that include fertilizer, water, and bone ::Recipe: refers to the many ways you can combine the ingredients to get a desired result. ::Working Combinations: refers to the recipes that have been found to produce a specific item. *You do not have to own a plant in order feed it. It can be placed in a guild hall so guild members can use it too. *The owner of the plant can right click on the plant and use the Stay command so it won't wander while it's being fed. If you have the right level of access in a house or guild hall (Trustee) you can tell a plant that you don't own to Stay using the same technique. The Ingredients The ingredients you can give your plant are looted while you are out adventuring. They are fairly common loot from intelligent mobs (that is, from creatures that generally have a language and culture, rather than snakes, bugs, or similar monsters). Because the ingredients are fairly common, they are easily mistaken for "junk" loot if you have never had a reason to give them to a plant. :How many of each ingredient you need and what you will receive in return is shown in the Working Combinations section below. *If looted items can be given to a plant, the description when you examine it will hint at its use. For example, flask of enchanted water ends with the statement, "This would make good plant water". Depending on the level and ingredient, the quality may be described as great instead. *If you are short on ingredients, you can usually buy them on the broker. The easiest way to find them is to use only part of the name. ::*for fertilizer, use "small bag of" or "bag of". ::*for water, use "flask of". ::*for bones, use "large bone" or "small bone". ::Make sure the description includes the statement, "This would make good plant ____" (explained above) before you buy it. *The names and cash value of the ingredients vary and are based on the level of the mob that dropped them. *The ingredients do not show a level when you examine them, but if you spend a fair amount of time adventuring, you will begin to identify which ones are from each Tier. *The level of the looted ingredients you give the plant directly effects what you get in return. This means that the item you get from the plant will scale in quality (stats) to match the lowest-level ingredient you use. *You don't have to have the ingredients in your inventory at the time to interact with the plant. They can be in your bank vault instead. *If you have ingredients of the same type with various levels in your bag or bank when you feed the plant, the lowest-level ingredients are consumed first. *If you have multiple ingredients (of the same categories) from different tiers (levels) in your bank, items from a lower tier may get used before higher tier ones in your inventory. This does not apply to any items you have in on the broker, including those not up for sale. :The level and names of the ingredients you can give to a plant are as follows: Note: Higher tiers (level 80, shown above) of fertilizer, water, and bones may only be used with a herbalist hireling (a guild hall amenity) in Guild Halls. Combining Ingredients Feeding, watering, and fertilizing are all done via the right-click menu options on the plant when it is placed in a house. When you have enough ingredients from the table above, you're ready to interact with the plant and attempt to get an item (mostly charms) from it. If you want to receive a specific item, how much and what you feed the plant matters. See the table in the Working Combinations section below for details. The complete process to combine ingredients you give the plant and receive and item in return will vary by the desired outcome. *Before you begin, the plant must be placed in a home or guild hall in order to feed it. The interactive options that appear are determined by the ingredients you have for the plant. For example, if you don't have any fertilizer, it will not show up in the options. The image to the left shows the options; when the screenshot was taken, the fertilize interaction was not on the list. :Combing the items is not unlike a recipe; to receive a useful item in return from the plant, you must give the plant at least one ingredient of each type (fertilizer, water, and bone). *The order in which you use the special interactions to give the plant ingredients has no effect on the outcome, but for consistency's sake here, the order of use is fertilize, water, feed. :The recipes are flexible, allowing you to combine 1-5 of any of the ingredients types. For that reason, the process is not a specific series of steps (like a quest). How many ingredients of each type you combine will produce a specific item in return. For example, if you want a Lightning root you will give the plant 2 fertilizers, 2 waters, and 2 bones. Altering the number of any of those ingredients will yield a different result. :The interaction you you choose will be determined by the ingredient type you give the plant. ::With x''' to represent the number of times you choose each option, with '''+ for adding/progression to the next ingredient, and with =''' for the result, ::a sample recipe can be written as follows: ::: fertilize 3x with Small bag of ammonium sulfate + water 1x with Flask of enchanted water + feed bone 2x with Large frostbitten bone = Flame root '''When you have finished giving the plant all ingredients that should produce your desired result, right click on the plant again and choose "check soils" from the list. Working Combinations These are combinations that we know will work and provide useful items. If you give the plant a combination that it doesn't like, you will receive a piece of rotten fruit that is good for ... absolutely nothing! Stats for the charms (listed under the results section of the table) will vary based on the level of the player at the time they interact with the plant. The quality (stats) of the results will scale based on the level of the ingredients you use to create them. Due to this, the links to the resulting items only show the general type stats to expect. ::Locate the result (mostly charms) you want and combine the exact number of ingredients from each category in its corresponding row. * *There are several working combination that are valid for fresh fruit. Combine in same manner as above for fertilizer/water/bone: 1/1/1/, 1/1/2, 1/1/3, 1/1/4, 1/1/5, 1/1/9, 1/2/1, 1/3/1, 1/3/3, 1/4/1, 1/9/1, 2/1/1, 2/1/4, 2/2/3, 2/3/2, 2/3/3, 2/1/2, 2/2/1, 3/1/3, 3/2/2/, 3/2/1, 3/3/1, 3/3/2, 3/3/3, 4/4/4, 4/5/3, 5/3/4, 6/6/6, 9/1/1, 10/10/10 It has been reported (but not yet confirmed) that you can only get the Escape Root once per week. For this reason, don't be surprised if you get a fresh fruit instead using the combination shown in the table above. 11/8/19 - Just used plant on Kaladim. In a single session, I received 4 Escape Root of various levels, 2 pieces of Fresh Fruit and 1 Rotten Fruit. The above may not be true; according to EQ2 Traders (a comprehensive site for all things tradeskill related) There is only a 25% chance that the 5/5/5 combination above will result in an escape root. The rest of the time you will receive either fresh or rotten fruit. Getting AA and Experience Carnivorous plant recipes are like quests, using them for the first time will grant you Experience if you are in the proper level range. It is unclear if the recipe level, based on the Tier of items you give the plant, effects the amount of experience you gain. Color Options You can choose which color you want your plant to be and the features and functions will be the same for each one. Image:A_Blue_Carnivorous_Plant.jpg|Blue Image:A_Red_Carnivorous_Plant.jpg|Red Image:A_Vibrant_Carnivorous_Plant.jpg|Vibrant Credits This guide owes significant thanks to one of EQ2s most helpful (and funny) tradekill "reporters," Naimi Denmother. The vast majority of the information here was adapted from her website announcement about the plants, the table of items we can give it, the "recipes" to get what we want, and more. For that reason, here's the opening of Naimi's page on this topic: Naimi told us... ::While it does say "Feed me!" when you examine it, we're relatively certain it isn't going to do an Audrey routine, such as in "Little Shop of Horrors" ... we hope! ::What it will do, however, is provide you with some interesting, and potentially useful no-trade items, including a one-charge insta-cast group evac. However, as with most things, it can be a bit confusing to sort out how you get which what, so, once again, it's time for another 'Mum "how to" guide. ::We're receiving some reports that indicate that things like the escape root may only be able to be created once per day, but as yet, have no solid testing regarding it. * Niami Denmother over at EQ2Traders originally wrote this article, although it has been heavily edited here for wikification. The original article can be viewed here. Category:Kingdom of Sky Category:Useful House Item